Sims Next Top Model Cycle 1
Luvs Drama's cycle 1 of his own Sims Next Top Model. The promo song this cycle is "Glad You Came" By The Wanted In case anyone reads this I was just done with youtube I've grew out of it and I was tried of people bitching about other people. Contestants Episode Summary's Episode 1-Who Are You? 13 Models arrive in Los Angeles to start their journey. Tucker Bryson comes out to give their first challenge. An interview with Janice Dickinson. The interview turns out bad for most but some turn out great. Hopper breaks down after they exchange insluts. Annika and Janice have a screaming match. Emma impresses Janice with her knowlede. Olga comes off confident and fierce. Amalur opens up to Janice and wins the challenge and gets 20 extra frames on her photoshoot and first choice on beds. The girls move into a beachfront house in Malibu and want to get a bed and go to sleep after the long day. There are only 12 beds however and Annika and Olga argue for the last one. The fight lasts all night until dawn leaving most of the girls with no sleep. The girls recieve their first Louise Mail and have their first photoshoot portraying High School Clique's. At Panel Amalur, Hopper, and Laila receive praise for their photos. While Leaf, Annika, Olga, and Ilyana receive criticism. Amalur receives first call out. Although Annika is in the bottom 2 for her attitude and mediocore photo, Ilyana is eliminated for her poor photo and non-model looks. First Call Out: Amalur Lovegood Bottom 2: Annika Port & Ilyana Crossfield Eliminated: Ilyana Crossfield Special Guests: Janice Dickinson 'Episode 2- Many Shades Of Color's The girls arrive home from panel and discuss their places. A Louise mail brings the girls to a makeup challenge with Louise herself. The girls are split into 3 teams of four and one winner from each group will get a mini campaign for Covergirl. Annika, Emma, and Analu win and all shot a campaign. Back at the house friendships started to form. Rangiku cleans the dirty kitchen and is bullied by Olga. They get into a argument but Alex comes and helps clean. Alex reveals some of her past to Rangiku. Leaf cooks the girls a meal. At Panel Mika is absent and The Olsen Twins are guest judges. Annika & Nicole wow the judges. While Amalur, Elyse & Emma fall flat. Nicole gets a first call out. While Amalur and Elyse land in the bottom 2. Amalur for her poor photo and Elyse for her lack of model presence. In the end the judges think that Amalur's bad photo was just a fluke and they send Elyse home. First Call Out: Nicole Spears Bottom 2: Amalur Lovegood & Elyse Sullivan Elimanated: Elyse Sullivan Special Guests: Ashley Olsen, Mary-Kate Olsen Episode 3- Take It Off The models arrive at a salon for makeovers right after panel. Most girls are happy with the makeovers with the expeption of Leaf who got all her hair cut off. Annika and Olga overcome their past and start a friendship but it really fake for hope that they will both make it far with each other. Laila and Hopper bond over their wild personalites. The next day they have a runway show for Gwen Stefani's new fashion line. Some girls impress Gwen while majority of them dissapoint her. Analu is deemed the best and gets to do a photoshoot to expand her portfolio. The photo shoo has the girls pose nude with only one accesorie. At Panel Annika and Rangiku recieve praise while Hopper, Emma, and Nicole do not. Annika recieves first call out at elimination and Emma and Hopper land in the bottom 2. Emma for her bad photos and Hopper for her bad performance and lack of care to win. Emma's drive to win saves her while Hopper is sent home. First Call Out: Annika Port Bottom 2: Emma Sanden & Hopper Johnson Eliminated: Hopper Johnson Special Guests: Gwen Stefani Episode 4-Fountain Of High Fashion The girls disscuss the previous panel and their performance. Laila has a one woman dance party for Hopper and irritates Olga to the point of a argument. Later Louise stops by to talk to the girls about their places in the competition. Call Out Order Judges Louise Taylor-Model & Host Tucker Bryson: Fashion Guru and Agency Rep. Mika Kline: Former Model, Photographer and Creative Director Photo Shoot Guide Episode 1-High School Cliques Episode 2-Clashing Fashion Episode 3-Nude Shot With Jewerly Episode 4-Nature Couture Episode 5-Simple Couture in La Maison Renard Episode 6-Covergirl Campagin Episode 7-Crazy Couture Episode 8-Beautyshot with Union Jack Lips Episode 8-The 5 Olympic Rings Episode 9-Royal Couture in a group Episode 10- Singers Challenges Episode 1-Interview With Janice Dickinson Episode 2-Make-up Episode 3-Runway Show Episode 4- One on one with Louise Episode 5- Essa Models Meeting Episode 6- Fashion Game Show Makeovers Alex- Long brown extensions Amalur- Shorter and a bit lighter Analu- Long brown extensions Annika- Naomi Campbell inspired weave Emma- Dyed Dark Brown Hopper- Dyed brown and cut short Laila- Dyed dirty blonde Leaf- Cut Short Nicole- Thinned out and pulled back Olga- Pixie cut dyed platinum blonde and eyebrows bleached Rangiku- Chin lenght bob